He LIKES ME?
by Nutellawarlock
Summary: A dangerous new threat has arrived at Hogwarts, and the students are the only ones who can stop it. Rose/Scorpius Albus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, cause if I was, this would be canon instead of fanfic. ;)**

**(A/N My second story! And there was much rejoicing. (Yay!)**

We were sitting under the Whomping Willow when Scopius walked over.

"Potter," he said curtly, the comment aimed at my cousin Albus.

"Malfoy," Albus retorted, causing Scorpius to smile.

Scorpius ran over and grabbed Albus in a big embrace, and Albus returned the gesture.

"Wow, a lot can happen over summer holiday!" Scorpius remarked. "You're almost a normal height!"

Albus frowned. He absolutely hated people pointing out his height. Or rather his lack of height. At 15, he was approximately 144 centimeters, which made Scorpius, at 172, look like a giant. Despite the great height difference, they were best mates, and Scorpius even broke the family tradition of Slytherin in order to join Albus in Gryffindor. They were even Beaters together on the Quidditch team. I personally think they should be focusing on their studies rather than playing a silly game, but occasionally it works out for the better. Thanks to them, we won the House Cup three years in a row. But that doesn't mean they don't get into trouble. My uncle Harry had the wonderfully brilliant idea of giving Albus his cloak of invisibility, so now they can do all sorts of mischievous stuff without anyone knowing. Thank goodness I found out about it, or they would have been expelled in their first year after an incident involving the Charms classroom mysteriously exploding. As I was thinking, I didn't even notice Scopius staring until after about a minute. I glanced at him, and he looked away. As he did, I almost thought for a moment that I saw a blush appearing across his cheeks. _Weirdo,_ I thought, and continued studying. After all, we only have a month until our first Potions exam, and I have to be prepared.

**Well that's chapter one! I hope to get the second chapter up sometime within a week. Please review and tell me what you think! - the Warlock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! This came a lot sooner than I thought. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

_Potions Classroom:_ "Surprise! Today we're going to be working on… love potions!" Professor Angus shouted with far too much enthusiasm.

_Great, and I thought we were actually going to be doing something fun. _I looked over at Albus who looked like he was constipated, a sign that he was excited. I thought about why, and then it hit me. _He's going to drug Alesha with the love potion! _Alesha is a 5th year Hufflepuff that Albus a huge crush on, but I never thought he would even think of using a love potion. _I better keep a very close eye on him. _

"I'll be assigning partners for this potion. Let's see… Albus, you go with Riley."

A groan from Albus. Riley was a muggleborn Slytherin, and he was the most annoying person on the planet.

"Frank can go with Marcia, Scarlet with Bayne, Rose with Scorpius…"

_Wait, did he say _SCORPIUS! I looked over a Scorpius, who looked absolutely terrified. _I'm not that bad at Potions, am I?_ Well, technically I was head of the class. _So he's not worried he'll fail with me as a partner. Than what is it? _I shook my head. _Boys are so weird._

"Okay everyone, get with your partners!"

Scorpius walked over to me. "Um… hey…" _God, he is so awkward._ "I'll be back in a minute. I've gotta tell the professor something. I walked over to the professor. "Hey, Professor Angus?" He turned to me.

"Yes, Ms. Weasly?"

"Can you keep an eye on Albus? I think he may be thinking about sneaking some love potion." He laughed.

"Well, it does seem like the kind of thing he would do. I'll keep an eye on him."

I nodded. "Thanks, Professor." I walked back to Scorpius and I's station. "Hey, sorry about that."

"It's f-fine," Scorpius said, almost quivering.

_What is the matter with him?_ "You okay?" I asked him. He was sweating, and looked really pale.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just nervous. I'm not very good at Potionmaking."

_So that's what it is. _"It's okay, not to brag, but I think I'm pretty good. Okay, so ingredients." I looked over the recipe. _12 dragon tears, 3 ounces powdered unicorn hoof, 5 moon rose petals, 2 phoenix feathers, and 4 ounces black scorpion venom. _I walked over to the ingredient cabinet and grabbed the dragon tears, powdered unicorn hoof, and scorpion venom. "Hey, Scorpius? Can you grab the moon rose petals and phoenix feathers? They're in the cabinet in the corner." He walked over to the cabinet and got the stuff. "Okay, first is the venom, so pour 4 ounces, and make sure not to get any on yourself. It's like acid." He started to measure it out, but his hands were shaking, and it was only a matter of time until he spilled some on himself. "Here, I'll hold it still." I put my hand over his on the measuring beaker, which made him even more shaky. "Hey, do you want me to do it?" He gulped and nodded, and I took the beaker and venom bottle. I expertly measured the venom, and poured it into the cauldron. "Good, one ingredient down. Can you put the dragon tears in?"

"Sure," he said, and dropped 12 drops onto the cauldron.

I added the feathers, and he put in the powdered unicorn hoof. "We can put the petals in together." He nodded. We alternated putting the petals in, and when we got down to one, we both reached for the last one, and he shocked me when our fingers touched. "Hey," I exclaimed. "That hurt!"

"Oh my gosh," he said worriedly. "I'm so, so sorry, Rose." I shook my head. "It's fine, you just startled me." I don't know why, but I just started laughing, and after he got over his shock, Scorpius started laughing. After we had finished laughing, we finished up the potion. Professor Angus came by to check our potion, and looked shocked.

"Why, this is the best love potion I have ever seen! Absolutely Perfect! Everybody, come see this group's love potion!"

Everybody came over, and Professor Angus explained how "the colour is absolutely wonderful" and how "he couldn't have made a better potion".

"Class dismissed!" the professor said after checking everyone else's potion. "Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, could I talk to you?"

We walked over to him. He was smiling, like he had just won Professor of the Year or something.

"You two are exceptional wizards, and now I will be expecting very much from you. Yet even the best pair of wizards couldn't make a love potion that good without love between them. Anything you too have to say?"

Scorpius's face turned bright red in approximately 1.5 seconds, and the professor smiled. I put my arm around Scorpius, trying to make us look close.

"Yep. Me and Scorpius are the best of friends. He's almost like a brother to me."

"Alrighty then. You two may go to your next class."

Scorpius ran out of the door faster than my dad when Quidditch tickets went on sale. I chuckled, and headed off to Transfiguration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long. I'm shocked at how many people are reading this crap, and I'm really grateful for you guys taking the time to read. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom: _"Now, I have heard some people complaining about this class, saying it is not necessary due to the absence of Lord Voldemort and his followers. However, there are still some followers out there, and there are…um… CREATURES! Yes, creatures of dark magic are very large in number and you must be able to defend yourself."

Professor Maddage continued to lecture us on "creatures" and other sorts, but we all knew what was really happening. There are rumors of a powerful dark wizard known only by Nuntius. He's a suspect in the Class 5 Jasmine case in the Ministry of Magic Missing Wizards division. A professor of Potions at Beauxbatons Academy went missing from the school about 3 months ago, and they found her body about a week ago, suspended in a cavern in Italy. The spell suspending her there was extremely powerful, and could only be cast by a Maxime. A Maxime is a wizard with extra-ordinary magical skill, making them able to use magic without a wand, and their spells are far more great than a mere average wizard. They have only been around since Voldemort was defeated, but some think they were just hiding, and there is even a rumor that Dumbledore himself was a Maxime. I don't believe it, but Albus is a whole different story.

"Professor!" Albus yelled. "Are you making this up to cover up the fact that you almost started talking about Nuntius? Because that's what it sounds like you're doing."

Professor Maddage kept opening and closing her mouth like she was going to say something, and I facepalmed. Hard. _God, he is an IDIOT!_

"You, get out and head to the headmaster's office! Now, hurry along!"

Albus slouched off, and the whole classroom started snickering. _They're all idiots_. I picked my book, _Hogwarts: A History_, up and started reading. My mum gave me this book on my first day of first year, before we got on the train. It's my most treasured possession. Albus always makes fun of me for reading so much, but he's also the one who gets sent to the headmaster's office weekly, so I'm not bothered by his comments.

"Hey," a voice behind me whispered, and I turned around to see Scorpius. "Can I… um… would you mind if… if I read that with you?"

"Sure," I said, and scooted over to make room for him on the bench. "You can hold it, if you're careful." Scorpius nodded, and I gently handed the book over to him. We read until class was over, and as we were heading out the door, Scorpius came over to me.

"Hey, Rose?" Scorpius asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I said, wondering what was the matter.

"Do you think you could maybe… tutor me? You see, I'm kind of rubbish at all of my classes, and you're really smart, so I thought you could help me out."

_Well, I suppose…_ "Sure," I said. "When are you free?"

"I have Quidditch at 4:00 to 6:00, but I'm free after that."

"Okay then. It's a date," I said jokingly, and just for the fun of it, I threw in a wink. Scorpius promptly gulped, and a blush spread over his face. _He really is a strange guy._ "Come on," I said. "We're going to be late for Potions." I grabbed his hand, which was strangely sweaty, and ran out the door, pulling him out behind me.

**I hoped you liked that chapter! Next one should be up soon. -The Warlock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long! I've been kind of busy, and when I say I've been busy I mean I've been watching anime. Hope you like it! **

_One month later:_ We were gathered in the Great Hall for yet another assembly. There have been eight so far this year, but this was the most urgent of them all.

A fortnight ago, Professor Maddage went missing after the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class she taught. There was a huge search for her, but she hasn't been found. At least, not until about an hour ago.

A Hufflepuff first year, Melvin Finch, found her when on his way to the toilets. She had been suspended on the ceiling in a corridor, and wouldn't have been found had a drop of blood not fallen on poor little Melvin's head. It was the exact same situation as the death of the Beauxbatons professor, so everyone is naturally very stressed out, especially the Headmaster. If this is the work of Nuntius, it would mean big trouble for Hogwarts.

"STUDENTS!" yelled the Headmaster.

Headmaster Magna was known for her well-developed vocal cords, despite her incredibly small frame, and had promptly quieted the students down.

"I'm sure all of you know why we are all gathered here at the moment. Professor Maddage, the senior Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had been found. Sadly, though, she has not survived."

This statement was met by collective gasps from younger students, and some sobbing from others. Mostly, it was shocked silence.

"There is another matter. There is sufficient evidence that this horrendous crime was caused by a dark wizard named Nuntius. Some of you may know who he is, but for other's sakes, I will tell you."

"Nuntius is a former student of a magical school in Italy known as Malemortem Academy. Little is known about this school other than the fact that it was founded at about the same time that Lord Voldemort rose to power, and that it is a dark magic school. He is also what is commonly known as a Maxime. A maxime is a wizard with far more magic power than an ordinary wizard. This power can be used for evil or for good, but sadly is more often used for the former. Therefore, he is an extra dangerous opponent. If this event had occurred elsewhere, it would not be as much as a problem. However, we cannot keep students somewhere where there is one, if not more, dark wizards running around on the loose. As a result, we will have to excuse all students from the premises until he is caught."

That was when everyone went nuts.

"You can't do that!" one Gryffindor cried.

"Yeah, it's not fair," said a Slytherin.

"But I've been studying for weeks for the Transfiguration exam on Monday," I heard someone call. But it was no use.

"We are not allowed to keep students housed in a harmful environment. It is for your own safety. However, these are desperate times, therefore, we will need reinforcements." She took a deep breath. "Any students who would like to volunteer to help us fight and catch this murderer may. Any students, I should say, in their 5th year or later."

That upset some people.

"Not fair! We should all get a chance to defend our home!"

The Headmaster glared at the retorting student, who quickly silenced himself.

"Now then," she began, "Would anybody like to volunteer?"

Albus's hand was the first one up._ Great. I can't leave him behind. We're the only ones old enough. I guess I will too. _I rose my hand. After seeing me raise my hand, despite the look of pure terror on his face, Scorpius raised his hand as well. _Why is he volunteering?_

"As a warning, I must tell you this. Nuntius is extremely dangerous. And don't think that he will give you mercy because you are a student. He has killed before, and he will do it again. There is a good chance some of you will die. That being said, how many will stay?"

After some people lowered their hands, there were about 45 students with their hands still raised, including Alesha, Maggie Brooks, a friend of mine from Gryffindor, and Jessie Lewis, a 7th year Ravenclaw prefect.

"Alrighty then, now all students besides the volunteers shall head to your dorms. The train will leave for King's Cross in 2 hours, so go get pack. Owls have been sent to all parents, and housing will provided at a secret base in Scotland for all who do not have a place to stay. Prefects, lead the students to the dorms."

After all the other students had left, the Headmaster began explaining the situation.

"This will not be an easy task. There is a dangerous person in the school, and we are the only people who can stop him." She looked at us seriously, and sighed, closing her eyes. "Some of you will die. That is almost guaranteed. But…" She opened her eyes. "You are our last hope."

**Cliffhanger! Hope the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked it! **

**-The Warlock**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Sorry it turned really intense and serious. I'll try to throw in some more cute romancy stuff. Hope you guys like it!**

We've been working on our mission for about 3 weeks now. Everyone has adapted to the danger really quickly. So far, no serious injuries have happened to anyone, which is a really good thing. The Headmaster was almost pushed down a flight of stairs, and a few students were "assaulted" by malfunctioning water pipes in the toilets, but other than that, nothing. I personally think that Nuntius could have just left after killing the professor, but Headmaster wants us to stay for another month before we can let the students return.

Due to the lack of events, I've been noticing something lately. Whenever I'm near Scorpius, he has started acting fidgety. I thought he was scared of Nuntius, but due to him not really doing anything recently, I narrowed it down to two things. Either he is bored from not having any classes or he likes someone. As he is not exactly an eager student, I'm assuming it's the latter. Now the only thing to figure out is who it is.

_It's not Alesha, because Albus likes her, and he would never start liking the same person as Albus. They're just too close. So that leaves Maggie, Jessie, Lin, Madge, Angelique, Berit, Ella, and… wait, who am I forgetting? Oh yeah, and Grace. _

Then it hit me.

_Wait… what if he's gay? That would explain why he's so awkward around girls. But then why is he especially awkward when he's around me? Maybe he considers me to be more of a guy…_

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Albus barreling through the common room doors. _Wait, how on earth…_

_ "_How did you get in here?"

"I answered the riddle. You guys should really get a better system for-"

"You answered the riddle? And you got it _right_?"

"Yeah, why is that so surprising to you?"

"Well, it took you four years when you were younger to figure out how a door handle worked, so…"

He frowned at me, which just made it more funny.

"Well anyway, I have something serious to talk about with you."

_This can't be good._ The last time I heard those words from him was right before he told me that his mom, my aunt Ginny, was really sick. She was pregnant at the time, so it was a really scary time for him. She ended up having a healthy baby, but the event had changed Albus forever. I motioned for him to sit down on the sofa across from me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I was really worried, and apparently he could tell.

"Don't worry, it's not serious. Well, it is, but it's not a bad serious."

He took a deep breath, and I prepared myself for what was to come.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I can't stand to see him suffer like this."

_What is he talking about? Who's suffering?_

"Rose, are you ready for this?"

I nodded my head politely, but I was really waiting for him to spit it out already. But this was obviously causing him a lot of stress, so I let him take his time.

"Only a stupid person wouldn't have noticed this already, but you are stupid, so you probably don't know. But…"

He stood up, and looked at me in the eyes.

"Scorpius likes you. Like, he really likes you. He's in love with you. Fascinated with you. Intrigued with you. Infatuated with you. However you want to say it. He just really likes you, and I can't stand to see him like this anymore. Well, it was nice talking to you."

Then he walked out, as if he hadn't just told me that his best friend was in love with me.

_But… it can't be true… right?_

**That's it! I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you liked it! **

**-The Warlock**


	6. Chapter 6

Shocked by what had just happened, I pondered the situation. _Could Scorpius really...LIKE ME? But he's like a brother to me…_ If he made it more obvious, I could have figured it out myself, but nooo, he had to hide it and leave me in the dark. He is really good at hiding his emotions, I'll give him that.

As I was thinking, Angelique, a Slytherin in her 6th year burst into the common room.

"What's with all the people coming in here? You aren't a Ravenclaw, so how did you get in?"

"Sheer willpower," she said sarcastically , and and rolled her eyes. "I answered the riddle. Is that so hard to believe?"

I considered it, and figured if Albus could get the riddle, anyone probably could.

"Okay then," I said. "What do you want?"

"The Headmaster is holding a meeting for all of students. Something about her, I don't know, capturing Nuntius or something? It was all sort of a blur-"

"WHAT?" I yelled. "SHE CAPTURED HIM? ALONE?"

"Well, there was a small group of students with her, but other than that…" She stared off into space, like she was thinking of something, then shook her head.

"Anyway, we all have to go to the Great Hall. Like, right now."

We sprinted down the corridor, almost died a few times on the erratic moving stairs, and after about five minutes, ran right into the doors to the Great Hall and fell on our asses. Groaning, I stood up and massaged my sore temple, which had been the collision point when I hit the door. The doors were opened, revealing Melinda Rook, the Quidditch referee and coach.

"About time. Get in, and mind the door this time," she said, clearly irritated by our ignorant antics.

We strode through the door, and I walked to the far right table and seated myself between Albus and Scorpius, the latter scooting a few inches away in what looked like embarrassment.

"What did I miss?" I whispered to Albus, who then filled me in. Apparently the Headmaster and Prefects had been patrolling the East Wing when they were ambushed by Nuntius. One of the Hufflepuff prefects, Clarissa Wayland, had thrown herself in front of an attack aimed at the Headmaster and died. The rest of the patrol overcame him, but the damage had been done. Almost all involved in the attack were injured, and two 6th years from Gryffindor were in an induced coma. Nuntius was being kept in a cave overwhelmed with magical spells and curses in the Forbidden Forest. There was no way he was getting out of there anytime soon, so the Headmaster said we are now safe.

After I had been briefed, I began listening to what the Headmaster was saying.

"We have Nuntius restrained, and have sent for Ministry officials to collect him. He will then be stripped of his magic and sent to Azkaban to spend the rest of his days alone. Thanks to all of you, the danger has been eliminated. Thank you all so very much. You are all wonderful witches and wizards."

At that moment, the stained glass behind the Headmaster, depicting the defeat of Lord Voldemort from years ago, exploded.

**Well, that's it. Hope you guys liked it! Please comment and give me feedback. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow this took really long to update. Sorry 'bout that. I hope this goes well! Enjoy!**

"Students, get down!" Headmaster yelled as the glass fell around her. The beautiful stained glass fell away as hordes of wizards crashed through the window, riding on a mix of brooms, what looked like mini tornados, and dragon-like creatures with spines,horns and, when it opened its mouth, multiple tongues.

As some of the students ran, the wizards riding on brooms raced to the door, cutting off the escape. _Great, now we can't escape. Maybe next they'll have a bunch of dementors next, or better yet, more dragons. _

My happy thoughts were interrupted by one of the cyclone-riders, who started chanting this creepy song over and over again.

Soon, the rest of the raid started chanting, loud enough so i could finally hear what they were saying. "Od ah viing, od ah viing, od ah viing," they chanted. My mother had taught me a few different languages, including Latin, Greek, French, and a little Russian, as most wizarding spells are similar to words in those languages, but I didn't recognise what they were saying.

Some students were fighting one of the freaky dragon things, so I ran over to help them. We tried firing all sorts of spells at it, but its scales seemed to be like armour, and as a result was immune to our attacks.

After a few minutes, it felt like we were wearing it down. It slowed down, dodged less, and didn't strike out at us very much. Then it just went still. Completely still.

"Maybe it's dead," a girl from Hufflepuff said. "We might have weared it out from our attacks."

"Well," Angelique chimed in, "that _was _kind of the point. I bet it's just stunned."

"ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?"

We turned around and there was Riley. He's in Slytherin, but even the Slytherins hate him. I honestly don't know why the Headmaster let him stay to fight, because he is the most hopelessly useless excuse for a wizard I will even know. I was so wrapped up in my hatred that I didn't notice him talking until the sound of a horribly bad voice crack broke into my mind.

"And that is why," he said snootily, "it is obviously dead. I'll prove it."

He walked over the the petrified dragon-creature and kicked it a few times. He then spat on it. "See? It's dead. The pathetic thing couldn't even defend itself."

At that moment, the beast was suddenly awakened. Everyone else ran away before it could hurt them, but Riley, being the bigoted prat he is, just stood there like an idiot, grinning from ear to ear.

"What, are you guys scared?"

"TURN AROUND YOU IDIOT!"

He turned just in time to see the creature's mouth erupt in flames, swallowing him whole and toasting him like a marshmallow. We watched him roll on the ground, writhing in pain.

No matter how much of a bigot he was, I kind of felt bad, but then I remembered. Way back in the first year, Albus had accidently set the feather he had to levitate in Charms on fire. From then on, Riley had hated Albus, even going so far to sabotaging a group project so Albus failed his O.W.L.S. If the professors hadn't allowed him to retake the exams, he could have been kicked out of Hogwarts. _Once a bastard, always a bastard._

After torching Riley, the beast seemed to be satisfied, so it fled back to its master. We gathered together, and scanned the room for any other group needing assistance. Everyone seemed to be holding their own, so we decided to go up against the broom riders. I figured that since they probably can't handle a dragon thing or tornado, they are probably the ones with the least power.

There was a group of guys including Albus and Scorpius fighting four of the wizards, so our group decided to take the other five. We have nine people in our group, that meant one person had to go solo. "I'll go alone."

"You sure?" Maggie asked. "We could have one group of three that takes down tw-"

"It's fine. I can handle one of those wimps." I hope I sounded confident, because I sure didn't feel it.

We got our battleplan sorted out, and it was decided that I would take the middle guy, so if I needed help, there would be people close. We headed off to our assigned opponents, me leading the way.

As I neared the enemy, I could finally get a closer look at him. He hovered on his broom, with his black robes falling around his broad shoulders and concealing most of his face, save his mouth. As I neared him, he sneered, revealing shockingly pointy, white teeth.

"So they sent a little girl to beat me. I feel _sooo_ honoured," he said with a slinky accent that I believed to be Italian. Given his tan skin, I was pretty sure he was. "Now how about you be a good girl and go do your hair pretty. I don't have time for scum like you."

Now that really pissed me off. "How about this, dickface. You move away from that door, or better yet, get your leader to call off this raid, and then you don't have to have all of Hogwarts on your asses. I bet if you turned yourselves in, you could even get off with a mere life sentence. Doesn't that sound fair?" I said, pouring all of the sass I learned from Aunt Ginny into my speech.

The man in the cloak frowned, and then dropped his head. "Well, you drove me to this. I didn't want to hurt a defenseless girl, but I guess if I must…"

As he lifted his wand, I heard a familiar voice.

"ROSE, GET DOWN!" Scorpius yelled, and the last thing I heard was "CRUCIO!" before I hit the floor.


End file.
